If I Never Knew You
by OctoberNight
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango stand on the brink of the final battle with Naraku. They pause for a moment before going in. A songfic with their thoughts and words. A little dramatic, sad, fluffy. I like to think some hope too!


Okay, so here's another songfic....I know, I know, I will get an actual chapter story up soon. I am just trying to decide which idea I want to go with. Bear with me, please! Until then I'm stuck posting short songfics that just come to me at any given moment.

So this story isn't related to any episode or manga chapter. The setting is at the beginning of a fictional final battle with Naraku. Basically everyone knows that this is it, things look bad and it's an 'all or nothing' situation. Times like this cause people to say things they would normally hide. Kind of like a last chance sort of thing. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are on the edge of battle and before they head in—knowing full well what may happen—certain phrases and thoughts cross their minds. For this story's purposes, let's assume that Shippou would be tucked away somewhere safe for such a violent battle.

Disclaimer:

The song "If I Never Knew You" belongs to Disney.

Inuyasha et al belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

As always, I request nice reviews. Please enjoy.

If I Never Knew You

The battle lines were drawn and the stage was set for the final battle over the Shikon Jewel. Naraku and his minions lay behind a meagre barrier, that Inuyasha had to slash but once with his red Tessaiga. Once that step was taken, there would be no backing out, no turning back. After years of battles and jewel hunts, this was it.

In his possession, Naraku had all of the Shikon Jewel except 2 shards—the ones from Kouga's legs, which were now in Kagome's possession, after much persuasion. The search for Shikon shards had taken years and had seen solitary people joined together by circumstances beyond their control. Seemingly brought together by destiny, bonds had been forged that would not be easily broken or forgotten.

Kagome, pulled from her time, 500 years in the future...

Inuyasha, the hanyou who should have remained pinned to the Goshinboku for eternity...

Miroku, burdened by a family curse, the monk who has never known a normal life...

Sango, the talented youkai exterminator who could have become a great master in her village...

These four were brought together by fate. What they could have done if Naraku had not existed will never be known. Yet in the midst of turmoil, friendships were formed that would not have if evil had not taken its course. Lives would be different and certain loves would never have occurred.

As the four warriors stood before the barrier, weapons in hand, a brief pause occurred. Without turning his head, Inuyasha said quietly to Kagome, "I love you." It was simple, it was factual, it was true.

The human miko reached over and squeezed Inuyasha's clawed hand. "I love you too." What had always been known between the two, was now openly proclaimed without emotion, without ceremony. It simply _was_.

If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

Miroku did not try to grope Sango's butt. Not this time. Not here. The atmosphere was serious, It was an atmosphere they had never experienced before. There was a knowing in the air, an acceptance of what was to come. Everything they hoped and feared lay ahead...only minutes away. "Sango, I love you."

She nodded and stroked Kirara. "I love you too, Hoshi-sama." Sango did not blush. There was no need to. The time for that was over.

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

Inuyasha still did not turn his head to look at Kagome. He did not have to, for her face—every detail—was etched in his mind forever. They had been through so much and had been together for so long. He could not imagine his life without her. Inuyasha felt honoured that in an age brimming with dangers and the mistakes of the past, he could find someone so compassionate, caring and accepting. He did not have to be anything but himself for Kagome. He did not have to be human or demon. He simply had to be.

A slight side glance revealed tiny droplets in the corners of Kagome's eyes. But he knew her tears by now. Though it was strange, her tears were of happiness.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

Miroku felt oddly unafraid at this threshold. Always, deep down, he had feared this moment. He would either break his family curse, or be swept into the abyss. In minutes, the answer would come.

Always, Miroku had been alone. His loneliness has created his habit with the ladies. It was as though he wandered and no one could guide him. But he had met Sango. _Never_, he thought, _did a stronger woman exist_. _If_ _I die tonight_, he thought, _I am still thankful_.

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Kagome did not bother to wipe away the tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes. Yes, tears of happiness. She was doing what she loved above all else—staying by Inuyasha's side. Regardless of what would happen, she had no hesitations. No regrets. _This is where I belong. After all these years, it comes down to this. Somehow, I always imagined I would be afraid or at least nervous. All I feel is completion. _

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

Sango's hands dangled at her sides. For once, her muscles were not tensed before a battle. _This is the last battle for the Jewel. Kohaku is gone. My family is gone. My village is gone. A tragedy is an understatement, but, out of the ashes of pain, came something else. Something unexpected. Something I am thankful for. Is it right to feel joy out of sorrow? Can good really come of bad? I think we proved that it can, whether it is right or not._

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Though they all felt grateful to be with each other, to have met and found happiness, it would be a lie to say there was no sorrow about the possibility of an abrupt end. To have at last found their way...and have it end in a moment--that thought was saddening. For in truth, it could all be over in minutes. Would the hate of Naraku finally take away the small amount of good that resided within the Jewel? Would the small amount of happiness brought about by the wretched gem be destroyed? It was a possibility and they all knew it.

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world right  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

There were only two possibilities; victory or defeat. It had been said that only evil could come about from the Shikon Jewel, but the fragments had brought them all together. Love had come of sorrow.

But still my heart is saying  
We were right

Inuyasha blinked his amber eyes. _I used to curse my existence. There was no reason for me to be alive. I felt was had no right to live. I never saw it as a gift. I never realized until I met her. And now, I know, life is worthwhile. _

If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

There was a silent understanding between Inuyasha and Kagome, as though they knew what the other was thinking at this stressful time. She knew very well she could die. She knew they could all die. _These may be our last moments alive...together. And still..._

There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last...

Miroku took a breath. _I always imagined that when I found 'the' woman, everything would work out. Things would suddenly be perfect. I guess even with requited love, that doesn't guarantee forever. There are no guarantees, I suppose..._

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world right  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light

Sango glanced quickly at Miroku and smiled. _No regrets. I don't care what happens._

And still my heart is saying  
We were right

Some moments have no words. Some things don't need an explanation. These four souls had found each other and even if the end did come, they were grateful for meeting and having brief happiness. As simple, strange, old fashioned, or silly as is seemed, nevertheless it was true and there were no regrets.

We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you


End file.
